Rigid hollow transparent balls having a figure therewithin are known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,261 wherein a free-floating figure is disposed within the ball. A ball that has a figure which moves due to the rotation of the ball is an attraction to children. Due to the free-floating nature of the figure in the ball disclosed in said patent, frequently the figure does not move when the ball is rolling. The present invention addresses itself to the problem of providing a positive means to assure that the figure will move when the ball is rotated.